


食色知味系列

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds





	食色知味系列

1.软桃

  
每年文珺惠生日过后，暑假很快就来了。  
暑假的到来对于同龄人来说多半是值得欢呼雀跃个几天的事，对于文珺惠来说当然也未尝不是。独自在家打发的漫长白日不会持续几天，舅舅家的妹妹就会被送过来和她同吃同住，跟着她读下一年的功课，偶尔也做点功课之外的事。  
全媛宥没有名字看上去那么中规中矩，淑女气质在她身上只不过是家庭教养附着的一层皮，剪着齐齐的刘海眼角没睡醒一般无意识眯起来，在舅舅舅妈的连声叮嘱中皱起眉头，被念叨“说了好多遍叫你不要那样做表情”之后又迅速恢复正常，摆出乖巧可爱笑容等待载着家人的汽车消失在街角，转过头来，看着身后认真向大人们道别的姐姐，笑得越发轻巧。

“你有想我吗？”夏天就是要穿短吊带配上露出腿根的热裤，全媛宥的腿又细又直是女孩子们羡慕不来的那种，近身黏过来的白皙小腿轻轻地蹭着姐姐的腿腹。她平时在人群中装得安静规矩，从老师到同学无一不被骗过，又或许她本来就是那样子，只不过到了文珺惠跟前---她有些内疚地想，这孩子却无师自通地，学坏了。

这不是文珺惠的错，只不过她生性天真又善良。仅仅小一个月的妹妹由于入学年份跟自己差了一级，每每在学校里见到，全媛宥都要在身边人的目光中朝姐姐活泼地打个招呼，然后告诉周围人，那是我姐姐，她叫文珺惠，很漂亮的名字，是吧？说时还要给文珺惠丢个眼神，而做姐姐的则快速低着头从走廊里穿过去，不敢回应那眼神，又或者，恐人窥破些什么。

站在傍晚西晒有些闷热的房间里，文珺惠一只手拿着空调遥控器兀自摆弄着，一只手被小鸟儿缠上来轻轻揉弄，指腹擦过指腹，留下让人心悸的温度。全媛宥问问题的时候眼神干净又天真，看起来好像真的是姐妹情深的问候，手臂圈在腰间，由背后伸进姐姐的校服T恤，文珺惠好不容易打开空调呼呼地送风过来，立即被剥夺了和任何物品的接触空间。

“媛...媛宥啊……”遥控器掉在地板上了。还没吃晚饭。要不要先洗澡。话到嘴边的问题却堵在喉咙以下，她不确定妹妹会不会不爱听，姐姐是爱护家人的姐姐，善良得不会讲扫兴的话。把躺下之后文珺惠的眼神变化看在眼里，趴在床边的全媛宥开心地玩起一缕姐姐的头发，卷在手指上绕着一环一环，很快就凑近脸颊。文珺惠五官精致，近看更有韵味，明明是容易害羞的孩子却有天生勾人的眼神，鼓鼓的软软的唇，唇线不很犀利。是易于感伤又不会讲刻薄话的人呢。

在学校的时候，她们很少见面，几乎不说话，只是扮演着彼此亲戚家的孩子的角色，安安静静地做两个成绩优秀的乖乖女，不乏追求者在身后乞要一串联系方式或等一个回应。但那些都不重要，对姐姐来说也不可以。“我们珺惠今年有没有和谁交往？”态度极其自然地问着与上年相同的问题，文珺惠也没有排斥媛宥叫自己名字，本来就年差不大，而且因为声线低低的，全媛宥开口讲话的时候看起来比她大才对。听到问题文珺惠把眼神转过来看着妹妹，那双狭长的、有些不敢直视的眼睛里透着早熟的孩子惯有的认真。“我不是有你了么。”姐姐偶尔也会很知趣，让小孩子尝到甜味，但又不主动前来，非得让人自己伸手去揉搓校服裙子柔软的边缘。那底下，有个秘密正在甜味素里发酵。

“都放暑假了干嘛还穿这种东西。”衣服很快被脱下来，夕阳下房间里洒满金色光芒，在这外间看不见的光芒里面姐姐躺着像画中的仙女一样安然又很可爱。文珺惠配合着扭动身体任由妹妹一边贴上来一边剥下文胸，小小的两团红豆包被贪吃小孩偷偷逗弄几下来不及闪躲，掠过的地方留下一阵不安的潮红，全媛宥的嘴唇很薄因而裹住乳尖也没收住牙齿，轻轻的几次剐蹭害得姐姐急忙伸手求救“媛宥啊---”  
“我知道，是姐姐故意穿给我看的对不对，姐姐知道自己腰细穿校服裙子好看，气我没身材穿裙子不好看罢了。”收回嘴唇满足地舔着嘴角，欣赏姐姐乳尖上自己留下的小小齿痕和水光，不等文珺惠一句解释或邀请，就低头沿着平滑的腹股旋转舌尖一径做出小花，双手捧在雪白柔嫩的圆臀下，稍稍着力就晕出羞涩的薄红，那是流淌在姐姐身体里的颜色，要把姐姐怎样打破才会淌出鲜嫩的果汁，才能解渴。气息浮动间，寻隐的人熟门熟路，文珺惠也依从她去了，一只手扶在妹妹肩头，薄薄的肩角按进手心，紧挨着的地方逐渐逐渐渗出汗来。

“好、紧、哦---”戴上乳胶指套后缓缓寻找角度滑入温度稍高的深处，姐姐的身体里有煮开了的桃核，小小地激动地颤抖着迎接陌生又古怪的触感，“姐姐平时自己不会试试看吗，”感受着身体明显陌生的反应，时隔半年就生疏了呢，女人真是善忘又麻烦，“这么薄情。”似在抱怨着研磨推入，明知道现在双腿打开被自己骑坐着的女孩快要说不出话，手指在肩头蜷起来，不敢用力只好无助地胡乱剐蹭着手心，从身体内部渗出压低的吟，一声赶着一声叹息的尾音娇柔得像猫。“不，是，啦....”文珺惠被刺激得紧紧绷着身体，想努力放松让妹妹进得顺利一点，但推进一节又席卷而来摄人魂魄的快感夹杂着酸胀的疼，她好想哭，被妹妹及时发现吻在腿间---大腿内侧的肌肤，嫩生生被吻出声响，真是窘，她又心酸又委屈地扣着妹妹的肩，温柔是很温柔的，但也拦不住地莽撞。

“姐姐吃得很开心呢。”全媛宥的手指经过小小的薄薄的内壁，勾得姐姐敏感的身体扭动不止，羞耻得抬起手臂横在脸前不敢去看。她一手在臀瓣上按揉努力哄她放松，一边轻轻在茂密的海藻深处巡游，听水声渐渐黏着，随着手指内送外带的节奏溢出。姐姐有极可口的滋味，发酵后无数躁动因子咕嘟咕嘟。在姐姐的身体里酿气泡酒，是全媛宥这个夏天最大的需索。触发水母最深处后海水也要晃碎了，姐姐的喘息细细地填满整个空间，空调白白送着风，床单被汗洇渍得湿答答。“姐姐喜欢吗，要来了哦。”仅是依凭姐姐身体如何紧紧咬着自己的手指不舍得放开就知道她好喜欢，可恶作剧的小孩非要听见姐姐挡着脸的手臂下面穿来几声嗯嗯啊啊不成腔调的作答才肯诱发这场潮汛，汹涌又密集，一点一点波及蔓延，现在姐姐全身都是淡淡的粉色了。

躺在一场空白里的人被快感捕捉吸走了灵魂，妹妹退出去的时候顺手在外阴的小颗粒上作弄几下，又引发难堪灾难，姐姐不知道什么时候缩进她怀里夹着腿小声呜咽，分不清是痛苦是欢乐。全媛宥体贴地替她吻去泪花，摘下指套丢下床，把在狭小空间里辛苦劳作被热气蒸得发白的手指挪到姐姐眼前，“姐姐你看嘛---”刻意单独晃了晃显示可怜，不让泪眼朦胧的人看清方向便稀里糊涂地迎上来，哪里是姐姐，真是可爱又乖巧的小猫，舌尖照顾安慰着手指的样子极尽体贴，而手指一经接触姐姐柔嫩的口腔又不经意地、自己滑进去了---啊，好像太快了一点，捅到不好的地方，在姐姐喉咙里发出声音之前吻上柔软光洁的颈侧安抚下去，姐姐柔软灵活的舌还在乖乖地搅弄着，随着手指进进出出的节奏迎来送往缱绻缠绵，渐渐有涎水从姐姐合不拢的嘴角流出来，这怎么可以呢，媛宥使坏地将姐姐的另一只手拦住不许她自己擦掉，“继续”，手指饱受款曲，姐姐的下巴和嘴角也被弄得很狼狈，眼神湿漉漉的，看着自己，又像在哀求，又像很喜欢。全媛宥伸手拨开姐姐额头上被汗水沾湿的头发，感受着姐姐的舌头疲惫得搅不动了，才缓缓把手指拿出来，自己咬进嘴里，好像吃棒棒糖。

“真是好乖哦。”夸赞着自己的小猫咪，女孩俯身朝潮湿地带吻下去，在她的引导下刚才累得脱力的小猫舌头又回转生息灵活起来，呼吸渐渐短促，夏日悠长，温柔的香烛一经点燃，夜晚在香气围困里空洞易逝，但还会有很多个夜晚，很多场雨，很多潮热午后还有浴室里白衬衣被撩起来的时刻，她们还可以分享很多小颗气泡在折叠的、酒渍得烂熟的青春期梦境里，在梦的角落和世人眼光的背面偷偷分食软桃，一口咬进去，汁水沿着齿隙漫出来，姐姐的身体正是这样的甘美之物。

2.青木瓜之味

家庭教师圆*小少爷俊 年代背景虚设

暴雨要来了。  
对于南方夏日潮热的天气，暴雨实是家常便饭。除去家下的佣人忙着收拾院子里的东西，各个房间并无什么动静。庭院一角的书房里坐着读书的孩子倒是忍不住好奇地把眼睛望向窗外天空中铅灰色的云层，暗沉沉的，掉下来像要压在人身上。  
窗边坐着的老师从书后面发出轻轻的咳嗽声，抬手扶了扶眼镜，“俊辉，”声音里听不出喜怒。  
“嗯...啊？”男孩子略一愣神，直起身子坐好，眼神躲藏起来，不敢乱看。只盯着书本，那些听过好多遍的字句怎么也进不去脑子里面，终日在书房里枯坐，难为了正是活泼调皮时候的小孩。

雨终是下来了。来得迅疾而猛烈，雨声痛快得很，敲击得窗户、屋顶、院落台阶纷纷然发出高高低低的声响，有洋铁皮被雨点猛烈冲击，那声音起得欢，掩盖住了屋子里起起落落受着苦的人藏不住的呜呜咽咽。  
男孩子长得快，个子已经很高，站起来跟他老师差不了多少---教书的本来也没多大，是边教学生边考试的，还没考出个名堂来，故此对学生要格外严格上心，怕教不好坏了招牌，也怕辜负主家的款待。就是小孩要多吃点苦头，不用心念书的时节，自己起身掀起裤脚，露出光滑的小腿，是少爷们独有的养尊处优出来的雪白肤色，被竹鞭敲上去留下鲜红痕迹，红色渐染了皮肤逐渐晕开，痛楚也被揉进去，挨打的小孩哆哆嗦嗦随着鞭子起落报数，“二...三...七...八...”声音越往后越变了调，实在吃痛也不敢耍滑头躲过去---从前的老先生倒饶他，到了全圆佑这里就怎么也不行，非要打得小孩眼泪珠子碎了一地，手稍稍缓缓就过来抓着他衣角“老师不要打”，这孩子声音变得晚，柔柔怯怯的倒像女孩子。看看也快要站不住了，全圆佑放下教鞭叹一口气，猝不及防被钻进怀里的小孩环着腰紧紧抱住，哭得一抽一抽，颇有跟这雨比比高低的架势。  
“又撒娇。”无奈地给他拍拍背以示安慰，一面看着外面颇有越倒越猛的阵势的骤雨，雨雾在树叶丛里漫开水汽，潮湿的季节，人也变得寂寞了。他时常有些害怕，故此在惩戒的时候格外用力些，想让小孩从此远离他，可终究还是改不过来，一朝犯了错就永远是错的了，况且，这份错也实在有些旖旎---  
被打疼了的人没了平时那份教养使然的端庄持重，眼角哭得红红的扬起头来看他，他知道他在等什么，也就很自然地吻下去，是惯常做的印记，也是互相分享的不可说。  
文俊辉生得漂亮，即使是男孩在书院里也躲不过人扰得他没法安心念书，被接回家来请先生读书，一个一个先生这么请着总有许多不满意的理由，家里只要他不出去见外人，闷坏了他也惯坏了脾气，直到见了全圆佑才消停下来，乖乖受老师管教，每天跟在后面一声声叫得敬重又亲切，家里人这才放心。  
而面对主家的时候，全圆佑想，总归是有愧的。  
有愧也走不开了。被什么东西绊住了手脚，即使是读书的时候想起来也要凭空心里钝钝地酸疼一会儿。天真烂漫的人不知道什么是分离之忧，只知道相聚时欢爱开心，看向眼底尽是光洁透明的玻璃珠串，唯有全圆佑承担这份忧思，相爱独有一份甜蜜的愁苦，因而在相互交给的时候也就格外坦诚又用力，恨不得今生只是燃烧融化在此时此间。  
庭院很大，故此有什么声响别处听不见。全圆佑坐在地毯上替男孩子揉着挨了打微微肿起来的小腿腹，紧绷绷的肌肤滚热，大概是很疼吧，他抱歉地替小孩擦去眼泪，文俊辉本能地一躲---继而又反应过来，两个人对望着有些僵持，这下，是真的抱歉得很了。  
“不是的。”再次送上来的吻又迫切又紧张，像害怕扫了爱人的兴致，被小孩的身体抵着胸腔体会到那副身躯的热度，都是有血有肉的人，唯独在爱里面甚至不如他果敢，总有许多边边角角磕磕碰碰，害得他也跟着一起受苦。全圆佑尝到了男孩体贴的心思，伸手揉揉他的脑袋，一边解开衣服，一边沿脸颊朝眉梢眼角吻啄过去，吻过的地方都留下桃花印，小少爷五官生得精致，是惹人动容的纯真宝物，而他自己并不知道。  
不仅不知道，就连在爱人替他剥除衣物的时候，暴露在空气里的皮肤上游走着微微紧张的手指，这也无法引起警戒。是绝对不会反抗的孩子，无比坦诚地把自己交给他，勇敢地任由爱意，伴随疼痛，种植进自己的身体，只会微微弓起背呜咽一两声呼痛，又很快被隐忍下去。

因为是在表面的富足与幸福里成长的孩子，并不真正无忧无虑，养成了看似柔弱安静的性格，爱起来却能够不管不顾。全圆佑再次感叹造物的神奇，把男孩子的双腿搭在肩上，那红肿的腿腹连同足尖一并紧绷着，随着身体的起落微微摇晃，皮肤的线条因而显得格外优雅，像西洋的人体精细绘。读书的茶几上摆着果盘，全圆佑拿起半只破开的青木瓜，掏空瓜心的乳汁，垫在手里，朝男孩身体的隐秘处探进去。起先的陌生触感引发微动，手指慢慢撑开的狭小甬道吞吐着暴露在空气里，几乎是肉眼可见地，他脸红了，方才褪色的眼角这回烧得更红，眼泪也因忍痛而溢出。

谁也不想的。全圆佑一面慢慢进入，生怕弄伤了怀里娇嫩的瓷白人偶似的，一面心神不宁地思绪混乱起来。每当这时他都会被凌乱的呼吸搅扰，怎么也弄不清眼前的状况是怎么回事。为什么男孩子这般依赖着他，受他侵袭又包容接纳，手心抵着手心，另一只手撑在他身后，维持着这联结的姿势像要彼此融合起来了---一旦触着了快感的引子，幸福而虚幻的烟花在脑海里升腾起来，两人就扭作一处，分不清你，分不清我，唇吻相接处交换着体己的亲密，全圆佑一面动作着一面抚慰文俊辉的身体哄他放松下来，乖孩子被哄得稍一打开又被顶进深处的东西作弄得泪花一涌，腿挂在他肩上悬空，挣扎得有些可怜。  
谁也不想却谁也挣不开的。行进到更深更狭处，全圆佑坚定了这种感觉，随着肉体更紧密纠缠在一起，青木瓜汁流淌出来，男孩敏感的身体也往外渗着湿哒哒的汁液，像从内部被揉得烂熟黏软，肠壁包裹下的部位也格外受着取悦讨好，出入间带出更多呻唤。平时是老师，老师，这时候就会迫切地变成一两声圆佑，圆佑，他叫了他的名字了。在紧锣密鼓催人性命般的雨声里，他们念着名字融化在一处，谁也不曾想象过的，可又是那么真切。甚至连最好的梦也比不上这个了。全圆佑放下男孩的腿怜惜地吻上去，那些伤口，那些分不开的证明，那些空虚得说不出话的时刻，紧紧拥抱着也不能消解的。  
该怎么办呢。结束之后文俊辉辛苦地维持着不舒服的姿势喘着气，有只手蹭过来他就跟上去亲吻，密密麻麻地像小麻雀啄食，有个身体的实在躺下来他也靠过来安心地依偎进去，哪怕方才他才让他经历了一场又哭又羞的辛苦事。好像不会记仇一样，好像要这样爱着，直到一辈子都化为一个白昼过去了一样。  
视线穿过光线昏暗下来的庭院，在薄暮的雨里眷恋地逗留，这个地方渐渐地也有了感情了。他叹气。事情已经变成了这样。他想教给他许多伦常，世事人情，却不曾料想过真正使他们之间缔结起来的是清甜微涩的青木瓜之味。

雨要停了。文俊辉偷眼看着身旁的人，眼睛里的玻璃珠又在映照他爱人的灵魂，全圆佑只觉得心口滚烫，浑身潮热难耐起来，他只好低下头，去吻他，去在他给的无声等待与透明返照里退烧。刚好雨停了。

——————————————  
这篇的来源：提问箱点梗的B//D//S//M，我舍不得欺负我家小孩，套了个私设合理惩戒哈

3.薄红

天气热起来的时候，文俊辉去了一次肛肠科医院。

他本不是很需要常跑医院的人，起码比全圆佑体格健壮好些。他那个胃病犯起来只会在人前装乖，人后抓着文俊辉的袖子跟他喊疼，喊了也没有用，文俊辉自己还是吃得很香，不过也没见全圆佑认真生气，他反而笑嘻嘻的，他俩就是喜欢笑在一处。

这当然也有文俊辉笑起来很好看的原因，男孩子会张大嘴巴最大限度地从腹腔里共振出欢乐，等到全圆佑开口讲话他又不笑了，认认真真看着脸色苍白的人跟他讲些有的没的，文俊辉注意力容易跑掉，常常这种时候他嘴上应着，眼睛里看着全圆佑，心思却放到对方没刮干净的胡茬上去了。其实是诱人的，全圆佑本来就白，一生病就嫩生生的，像小孩。头发，指甲长得快，蹭在手心里，密密麻麻。

文俊辉好像生来就爱吃，对吃过的好吃的食物会比谁都认真地记在心上，全圆佑常说，就算以后文俊辉不当爱豆了他也可以去做美食评论员。  
那他要郑重在自己评论员生涯里记录一笔的，文俊辉偷偷地想，因为只有他能吃得到所以不该告诉别人的。就是全圆佑。

现在这位美食评论能力者痛苦地趴在医院冰冷的病床上了，并不是生病有多痛苦，只是他爱吃辣，动辄要加十倍，不定期来检查一下全圆佑不肯放任他继续吃。为了保持和谐关系也保住自己可以在待机室戴着围兜吃的口粮，文俊辉只好在全圆佑黑下脸之前来做他早就预约好的检查项目，仪器进入身体的时候他就有点困，是检查之前吃的药在起效果，他稍后就会睡过去。

在睡过去之前，文俊辉眯着眼睛看见显示器上自己身体里的小探头拍出来的画面，薄薄的肠壁不断蠕动着，他有点儿模糊地意识到这是自己里面的温度和气息。红色的。

是全圆佑每次进来的时候过分贪恋的。脆弱的、又好像人人都有的红，能够容纳男朋友有时心急，有时贪嘴，有时又冷淡地、狠心地一下下磨着，好像非要等文俊辉开口说想要才肯给的小气鬼。每个人在这种时候都是小孩子吗？文俊辉只觉得肚子里传来一股忽而凉凉的忽而热热的触感，他知道自己就快要昏睡过去。

从医院里出来文俊辉拿着几天以后来取检查报告的凭证，小小的一片，他把纸片带回去，交到全圆佑手心里，就可以继续吃自己喜欢吃的东西了。全圆佑也会靠过来或是笼过来。那家伙最近锻炼过后，文俊辉坐在车里揉着肩膀想，手臂力量变得很强，经常抱得太用力了。他总被弄哭，虽然不完全因为这个。但是真的抱得太紧了。他想着，又没处抱怨，只好胡乱叹气，怕被经纪人哥听见自己叹气，假装打呵欠遮过去，刚才睡了一觉现在又困了，他揉着眼睛几乎快要揉出泪水，这份困意是拜全圆佑所赐。困意在身体里慢慢涨潮，车子行驶在汉江大桥上，里面的人不看窗外。他又睡着了。

“今天没有什么好玩的事吗？”破天荒地，全圆佑今天主动上来哄猫。

猫猫从一进门就低着头发困，也不知道为什么大家都不在这一层，他们白天经常这样上上下下分布得很不均匀。只不过今天楼下唯独只有全圆佑。

原本文俊辉每次独自外出回来，都要起劲地说，看到了什么，听见了什么，做检查的时候感觉怎么样，但今天一进来就低着头，跑到冰箱边上找水喝，没有水就给自己倒了杯牛奶，牛奶杯挡在面前，也不看站在跟前的全圆佑。

“不开心吗？还是谁惹到你啦？”全圆佑一副被通知去开家长会的学生家长的表情审视着手里的单子，然后对折起来收进衣服口袋。

对面的家伙站着还没自己高呢。文俊辉用两只手捧着杯子喝完最后一点点。也比自己小，小一个月。平时却像个小老头。跟知勋有得一拼。知勋是把门关起来一天就能写出来歌，全圆佑呢，他用手背擦着嘴偷眼看他，全圆佑是绝对不可以关起门来待上一天的人。

“怎么用这种眼神看我？”镜片后面透出来的散漫和无心夹杂着心烦，显然，文俊辉终于惹得他烦躁起来了。小猫咪诡计达成扭扭脖子，用头发跳了个舞，最后也只是笑笑，跑到床边蜷起腿玩手机，安安静静地盯着屏幕，身后很快探出来一个脑袋。

“是不是想到什么了？”全圆佑家居服上的香气淡淡的，是猫咪熟悉的味道。所以整个埋进去也不讨厌。被提了问题也撇着嘴不答，眼神呆呆的，全圆佑低头来找他，吻到一起的时候，文俊辉才发觉夏天太热了。

衣服以及无关的东西，总是被丢掉得很快。这种时候文俊辉顾不上去想什么。以前有人问他站在舞台上的时候脑子里在想什么，他画了一个圈然后认真地写了一个空。而面对全圆佑，他干脆连这个空也没有。

全圆佑的嘴唇很薄。在亲吻的时候文俊辉睁眼看着去掉眼镜的人，双眼也狭长，是有魅力的人的眼睛，映照着自己眼角因用力和呼吸不畅憋出的湿润。

每次都在这种时候就开始被激出眼泪，他好像有点失落地缩了缩脖子。

瞬间的变化没有逃过全圆佑的反应，但他意识到了也会慢一点再抚慰回来，可能是一个不太一样的眼神，可能是拥抱的时候托住俊尼的脑袋轻轻摩挲，全圆佑总有办法，只是会慢一点。

无论是嘴唇还是眼角都带着微微的红。文俊辉又想起自己在医院见到的那种红来。现在，为了做检查提前清理过的身体当然不能浪费，这也是大家自动避让到楼上的理由，全圆佑胃口不大，但是想吃的东西在合适的时候，就一定要吃。

不管怎么说，至少我的红能够容纳他，能够让他挤进来，是别人不会这么做的事。文俊辉眼前浮现机器里的画面。可是明明就看起来和所有人没什么两样啊。不是有很多在医院拿错检查报告的事吗。所有人都有那薄红的质地，拿什么来承受---来承受自己心里明明独特得要死的那一份呢。

即使给全圆佑用细长手指耐心扩张过，等到真正进入的时候还是有些艰难。文俊辉也不走神了，而是仰着脖子像个痴儿一样任由男朋友从身后摆弄着分开自己，不时调整角度，偶尔落下清脆的数声掌花，被拍痛了猫咪也只会往后缩，扭动着身子缩去他怀里。这是长期纠正养出来的习惯。文俊辉是不太怕痛的人，小时候勇敢地承受着就会得到奖赏，长大了也就会有期待。全圆佑的掌印热乎乎的，大概很快就会变红。等等，这个红又是什么呢。已经全部进来了，不能更深了，文俊辉一边小小声地从喉咙里发出受到刺激的呜咽，一边断断续续地猜想，因为皮肤上真的很疼，跟身体里的疼呼应着变得好热。全圆佑从肺腔里长出一口气加大了力度顶弄起来，文俊辉想伸手去扶身前的床，但手没落下去，又近乎本能地摸索向身后，他们的手臂交叠在一起了，这样才是对的------他朦朦胧胧地想着，脑子里的声音是自己的还是全圆佑的，他也分不清，只知道被揉搓得要散开来了，他们的腿也蹭在一起。所有这些紧贴着的地方都染上了红色，文俊辉在大汗淋漓里瞳孔无法聚焦地想着，是身体里随机出现的红。是、是给他的、为了他的、想要让他悦纳的红，也是他制造的、他驯养的、他留下的红，如此一来亲密的空间里本来就只有他们两人------红只属于他们两人------文俊辉心满意足地哭出来，身体承受的撞击也同时几乎要把胸中酸热撞出窗外。大气层摩擦飞行器也会发生燃烧，那感觉和身体此时的灼热本质没什么不同，有什么东西在密密麻麻的热量中被烧掉了，有什么东西留下来。全圆佑支撑着文俊辉把腰挺起来，又很快一下一下撞得猫咪软下去塌下去，即使是惯常跳舞而腰肢灵活的人也禁不住如此反复，温热潮水终于倾泻涌出，文俊辉挂在全圆佑身上失掉了力气。白天。闭起眼睛。瞳仁也能看见。薄薄的红。

全圆佑故意又动了两下，欺负得怀里歪着的人哆嗦起来，但也没摆手说不要。他附耳过去压低声音讲故事:“从前啊，有个小孩子的脑袋不停地冒出许多肥皂泡泡，”

“嗯。”不知道这家伙爽完了又在玩什么无聊游戏，文俊辉从鼻腔里应他一声，累得睁不动眼，身后有湿哒哒的东西渗出来，又被全圆佑顶着堵回去，甚至还要进来更深一点。

“肥皂泡泡里有彩虹色的梦。有人把这个梦做给他，做得大大的软软的。”

“然后呢？”文俊辉挣扎着双腿试图放松一些，又被紧紧地圈回去了。

“然后很快就消失了。”毕竟是肥皂泡泡一样的梦。全圆佑慢腾腾地退出来，也没忘了随手卷起一团衬衫堵在他腿心，把人放横过来搂着，就是不让猫猫自己转过脸去。

脸上的泪花被吻得湿漉漉的，嘴唇上也沾了冰凉的液态的梦。全圆佑也许知道他为什么哭，也许不知道。

文俊辉从红色的视线里张开眼睛去看亲吻自己的人:他也是红色的，薄薄的嘴唇，他主动仰着脖子吻上去，牙齿磕着牙齿舌头交换着水声，脖子扭来扭去缓解了维持一个姿势的酸痛。这是红色的。文俊辉紧紧地闭上眼睛尝到这个吻。接吻是红。恋爱是红。甚至耳畔传来全圆佑的轻笑:“俊尼你看，小八又在群里问谁要去跟他一起喝红酒。”

“珉奎会去吧。”文俊辉漫不经心地、目不转睛地、不假思索地答道。就连这个也是。所有空间里的故事里流淌的红。

4.涩白

文俊辉一进门就看见全圆佑了。  
他靠在阳台门边上对着风，怀里抱着吉他在调弦，听到有人进门也没反应。文俊辉拿不准自己该进一步还是退一步，干脆打个弯拐进厨房做饭。但打从他一踏进厨房，心气就开始哪儿哪儿都不顺。

阳台上那人安安静静地坐着，忽然开始弹一支曲子，轻快的很，厨房里炒菜的人却觉得烦躁，起先还能翻炒着锅里的蔬菜强迫自己专注，后来实在受不了了，“砰”地把门关上，又“嚯”地打开，希望某些人能够接收提醒。

很好地接收到了提醒的人放下手里的东西跑到厨房门口，笑眯眯地问“俊尼晚上做什么吃？”

“和昨天一样。”文俊辉头也没回。

“哦吼，可是我昨天看到厨房里有洋芋，还以为俊尼会煮洋芋饭---”

“我煮了。”

“?”

“我早上煮的。”

“早上？你早上起来那么早就为了煮一人份的饭?”

“我都煮了!”文俊辉手一抖往锅里洒多了盐，气得把盐罐子往锅台上一掼，“我全吃了。”

“......那么多洋芋你一个人吃掉的？”全圆佑从镜片后面透出对的他的刮目相看，“真是长身体的年纪不得了啊。”

你以为我很舒服吗，我吃完肚子痛了一天。文俊辉越想越郁闷，这晚饭也要煮不下去了，炒完杂菜丢在锅里，文俊辉把身上的卡通围裙一丢就跑回房间。男孩子还没完全长开，但也看得出手长脚长，加上生得秀气，是学校里很受欢迎的人。

但是呢。文俊辉躺下来抱着枕头发呆。在学校受欢迎有什么用。跟全圆佑三天两头就要为一点小事闹得乱七八糟，两个人嘴上插科打诨，等天一黑门一关又变成没有家的小孩，混乱着弥散着，都还在很苦的年龄，世上的什么都见过了，又什么都做不了。来领养的亲戚多半只要哥哥或者只要弟弟，全圆佑跑去求了他妈妈家那边的表舅舅挂个监护人的名字，才保住这房子这个家里两个小孩还能接着住，男孩没有形状，互相退让一席之地，勉强拼凑着日子的轮廓。

原本是两个家庭的小孩，爸妈分别离婚后重新走在一起，意外是谁也不想的。每每想起来文俊辉都会觉得很懵，他没有关于葬礼的记忆，取而代之的是全圆佑低沉的声音，告诉他睡一觉就好了，他在殡仪馆的休息室角落里窝着睡得迷迷糊糊，睡梦中有人把肩膀给他靠，替他擦掉漫出来的眼泪，那时候全圆佑还睁着漠然的眼睛打量一个个陌生的亲戚上门来要求分掉家产。都想着吃绝户，青春期没过的中学生血气方刚地拿着危险刀具才吓退胡搅蛮缠的人们，但其实他也没有底气还能僵持多久，也许再过一个冬天就会被赶出家门。那个冬天他们在同一张床上睡，手脚相触着换取一点温度，但次日醒来总是背过去的，背对着背没有距离地贴在一起，文俊辉知道，那人很瘦，脊椎骨凸出来一道，完整而单薄。

等到所有嘈杂声音渐渐从生活里褪去，文俊辉才领会到被遗忘的滋味生根盘踞。刚进入青春期不久的小孩没日没夜戴着耳机跟着嘶吼的毫无来由的感伤泄愤，被人拿掉耳机的时候委屈地梗着脖子反抗，全圆佑第一次管他，管得很彻底，让他日后再也不会想要考那样的分数。租来的电子设备被押送着还回去，少年站在少年身边，对音像店老板客气地笑，谢谢叔叔，以后不请要再租东西给我弟弟了，他没钱付不起的。

文俊辉两眼一翻，就差没有当街跟他打架。打架他们也会打，都是些懒得讲话的时候。日后也一样扭手扭脚，在浴缸里，在沙发上坐着，就那么没头没脑地生气了，推一把就开始失控，文俊辉知道自己力气大，他总能反击回去几次之后，自己抱头跑掉。跑掉是他唯一的方式。如果有处可去，走在傍晚渐渐亮起灯来的街道上少年感受着有东西流进嘴里又苦又涩，但是没走出多远他又回去了，心里乱糟糟的身上也乱糟糟，在离家门不远的地方停下来，他看见了一个女孩子。

这是他们生活里灾难的开始。

日后每次文俊辉被破碎的浪潮席卷淹没坠入黑暗深处，他只需要乖巧地到哥哥耳旁蹭他的鬓角，问他，哥跟那个女的做过吧，做过的吧，对不对，哥觉得不该那样做却还是做了的，就像哥跟我一样。就能看见他哥饱受折磨的眼神，古怪的、复杂的眼神，是青春期里面能够触碰到的挖掘出来的最露骨的东西。他是明知道他没有而故意要那么说的，他也是明知道他在故意惹自己而给他愤怒的，他想要的就是这个，是从某天傍晚女孩离开他们家门口开始，文俊辉似乎找到了合情合理撕裂生活的理由，于是在别的同学开始往自己身上划小刀、往女孩身上泼红色颜料的年龄，文俊辉失手把更重要的东西打破了。

把混乱的，变成了彻底黏合包裹起来的碎片。

他好像第一次意识到男孩子长得快，眼前身为哥哥的人会结婚，会跟其他人拥有很好的生活。而自己就要停在这里走不过去了。第一次被发现的时候文俊辉拿着一本粗制滥造刊印得非常凌乱的杂志躲在黑暗中的房间里，就着外面路灯透过窗户的光线给自己自慰，即使哥哥走近了他也没有停下，男孩子刚刚显出来一些的喉结艰难吞咽着，他哭得像个溺水的孩子。那天早上，全圆佑刚刚教会他刮胡子。毛茸茸的下巴被轻轻剐蹭着文俊辉发现他有好看的手指，对着镜子的时候男孩子幸运地发觉自己也有好看的眼睛。不知道这种想法从哪里来，在全圆佑停下手中动作站到他身后的时候，他发觉自己只要踮起脚就能靠上去，或者不用那么麻烦，他转个头就能让他看见自己在想什么了，时时刻刻都让他想要流泪的，那么苦涩。

而你怎么可以不知道呢。他明明都知道的，就像弟弟知道他抽烟一样。从早上起来就偷偷躲去阳台抽烟，闻着外面雨里的草腥味，文俊辉从床上滑下去，光脚踩着地板站在门前，只是隔着阳台门的距离而已，已经远得让人心惊。于是全圆佑发现了他靠这个发泄也没有问多余的问题，只是告诉他注意个人卫生，他在黑暗中被遮蔽了视线以为哥哥说完就走了他急忙地问他，说哥觉得我漂亮吗，实际上全圆佑就站在他跟前，从阴影里透出来一点听着弟弟因孤独分外大声的提问，他什么也没说，而仔细地回答了他。

第一次尝到的哥哥的嘴唇是苦而干燥的，是烟草燃尽的味道。十几岁的男孩子没有出路，只知道不该荒废学业，除此之外去求人，看亲戚的眼色，靠父母银行户头的一点存余编织陌生的琐碎与沉重。文俊辉不知道这意味着什么，但被哥哥欺负狠了他也会说，我只有你，以前我们谁也不欠谁，现在我只有你。

全圆佑没有回答。他从不回答。他是唯一会在文俊辉身上留下痕迹的人，像梅花鹿足印，像雨天烟草的一端，烧到用力的地方会有一瞬泛白，少年的身体也尽是白，生来就要给人毁坏的质地，而现在这权柄被交到他手里，他于是把房间变得潮热了。文俊辉要么咬着牙哼哼，要么隔着泪眼觑他，要他给他也要他看着他，总是任性的，却都被一一应承了，最后连同他的身体也被填得满满的，随着气温冷却而逐渐有稀释的体液淌出来，他蜷曲身体待在脏兮兮的床单里，等这一切都结束了......怎么会有那样的想法。他闭上眼睛只记得人来人往的大厅里，那是最后一次置身人间，全圆佑对他说，睡一觉就好了。

现在他不知不觉睡过去了。全圆佑待在弟弟身边没有吃饭，他的吉他有点旧了修不好了，弟弟需要自行车，洋芋饭很好吃但吃多了会消化不良。他心乱如麻地在床边抽起烟来，需要拥抱的时候没有人在身边，自己环抱着自己躲在没人的走廊深处靠着，第一次是这样开始抽的，路灯有时明有时暗，家里的房子里面，只有一个和自己同样混乱的孩子。

怎么会这样苦呢。平价烟草抽不出更浓的味道，总是辣一下苦一下就过去了。身旁传来轻微的动静。男孩子像是醒了。像小动物一样，跑上楼来就睡着的弟弟，一直睡到天黑被房间里的烟味刺激醒来，全圆佑按灭手里的火星丢在一边，坐在床边上脑子里钝钝地想着，怎么开口跟他说昨晚两人打架的事情。具体为了什么打的他也忘了，但是文俊辉从什么时候起就不还手，也不躲，打得疼了抱着自己缩在床上气呼呼地哭，这也让他想不明白。他只是哥哥，不是神，主宰一个人的生活对他来说更像灾难，可他已经绕不出去，下落的时候一切倒是有如神助。因此才更容易失控的。真是很讨厌，他品尝着舌根泛上来的淡淡苦味。下一秒他就把这个忘了，有些无措地后退着，醒过来的男孩灵巧地找对了位置，“圆佑，”男孩口齿不清地喊着，声音柔和得像女孩子，“现在我可不可以叫你圆佑”  
是惯常的。不需要回答的问题。他双手在背后撑开闭上眼睛，眼球干燥症总容易被人误会无情，葬礼上他低着头站在一边也被人指责了的，现在却像被传染一样不断地有泪珠淌出来，凉凉地涌出来滚出来心脏痉挛一般，文俊辉趴在他身前对准那个被从衣服里剥出来的地方，轻轻用嘴叼住含下去。他们沉默着就像房子里还有第三个人。全圆佑听见自己的心脏被挤压的声音。弟弟乖顺地舔舐着就像吃冰棒，水声间错在空气里发皱，舌头经过马眼喉咙裹着哥哥的两颗东西努力地吃进去，夜晚隐约的光线里全圆佑眼泪干涸过后能看见一点他的影子，薄薄的衬衫底下露出来的，柔软腰际扭动着像长久泡在水里的，独属于少年的白。


End file.
